


A Moment Of Relief

by angel1876



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: You and V are at rest, and everything is quiet.





	A Moment Of Relief

You find yourself pulled away from your sleep as a weight settles in next to you. The room is dark, though you can see a faint outline of your surroundings when you open your eyes. All is quiet save for the rustling next to you on the bed and the sound of another person's breath. You have your back to him, must have rolled over onto your side at some point. The blanket is clutched tight to your chest, your knees bent to such a degree that you're curled up into a ball. Your let your eyes close with a sigh, disinclined to move.

The man next to you freezes. You know that he's realized that he woke you up, and you wonder if he feels bad for having done so. In response, you feel an automatic pang of guilt, as if that was your fault, and you push that thought away. It's too late for you to get caught up in self blame, and you've already been dealing with other crap in your life. You weren't adding simple existence to your growing list of things that are bothering you.

So you don't move. You lie there, your partner equally still.

It must be around midnight, you think. You went to bed early. Didn't even bother to change into your pajama's, you just crashed onto the mattress and that was it, you were out. You hadn't even stopped to get something to eat or anything. 

The movement resumed, V easing closer to wrap an arm about your waist. He was cool to the touch, a contrast to your cocoon of blankets. V fit himself against your back, his face nestled against the top of your head so that you felt it when he exhaled. 

Though it was little more than a whisper, his voice felt louder than it was as he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I woke you. How are you feeling?"

You gave a groggy murmur, less clouded by sleep and more suffering a lack of energy. He hummed in response, a note of upset laced in the noise, not at you, but at your situation. It had been a hard several weeks, and he knew that. 

V didn't say anything else. Instead, he tightened his grip, offering reassurance without words. Sliding between your arm and the blanket, his hand found your own, fingers coaxing you to let go of the cloth and hold him in exchange. He squeezed, the pressure and weight of him soothing in a way that the covers weren't. Under this attention, you felt yourself relax, a thumb reflexively brushing back and fourth over one of V's knuckles. A slow, repetitive movement.

The chill from the outside was chased away from him, your body heat trapped by the blanket, until you were both warm. 

You noticed a throbbing in the back of your head, the presence of a headache that you'd forgotten about, one that'd been a problem before you'd gone to bed. A headache that protested at your lack of sleep. All you wanted to do was go back under, and forget the world. But first, your arms and legs were horribly stiff. You uncoiled yourself, stretching, joints popping as the tension released.

V adjusted a bit, until his chin rested at the top of your head. One leg raised to drape over both of yours, effectively pressing as much of himself against you as was possible.

It helped, and you were more than grateful.

You held onto his hand, listened to his breath, felt his chest rise and fall against your back. The seconds bled into minutes, and everything soon faded, until you found yourself once more at rest.

For the moment, all was well.


End file.
